


晚安，埃尔文

by luobosu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 00:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10293557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luobosu/pseuds/luobosu
Summary: 凝结着我对小圆桌所有怨念的肉。如果觉得文艺啊有刀子啊那不是错觉，我本来就是这样恶劣的家伙。以及试验一下lof的灵敏度。团兵都是最好最可爱的人。





	

利维用腿敲开了埃尔文卧室的门。

如果可以他也不想让埃尔文来开门，奈何双手都被热水和毛巾占着。进了屋几步把水盆搁床头柜上，转身就习惯地抬头——眼神没对上。

“利维，等我做完这些。”

埃尔文又回到办公桌旁边去了。利维心里忽地一阵失落，终于还是无可奈何：“了解。”

那人突然笑了下，灿烂得像个孩子：“很快的，等我……你也可以泡杯红茶。”

利维骤停的心脏再次跳起来：啊，该死的，就是因为这个，他从来就拿埃尔文没办法。这男人怎么就能跟孩子似的这么可爱。

关门，关窗，拉上窗帘。扫除早就在白天做过，那些书架上溢出来的书本此时已经整齐地排列好了堆在角落。泡上一壶热热的红茶，坐到窗边的圆桌旁，倒上一杯慢慢喝——配合利维的习惯，桌子上常摆着的两只玻璃杯都没有碍事的杯柄，当初从商店翻出来还费了他好一阵工夫——

和埃尔文的好一笔津贴。

想到这儿红茶就跟加过糖似的甜。利维望着埃尔文奋笔疾书的背影，甚至觉得就这么看着他一晚上也不赖……

还没等续上一杯，埃尔文就放下了笔，起身挪开那张该死的，专属于调查兵团团长的办公椅，两三步过来坐到圆桌旁边：

“利维。”

“用不着这么赶。”也给他倒一杯，“墨水溅到袖子上了。”

埃尔文抬起左手手臂，看他一脸茫然眼睛眨眨的样利维就生不起气来，认命般举手戳了戳埃尔文的手腕，换来他又一个笑：“水会凉的，利维。”

话里的暗示好明显，可这没法说服利维：“哪次不凉了？赶紧脱下来我给你去洗——”

眼神对上了。顺着他的眼神利维的目光落到埃尔文那片被墨水溅到的袖子。左手的，纽扣扣紧的，还是利维今天早上亲手扣上的。另一边的袖子挂在那里，空落落的，

然后埃尔文举起手臂低头，眼看着手腕上那片墨渍就要凑到他唇边，利维心里一痛赶紧离开座位抢过埃尔文的手臂把袖扣解开。

“又没说不帮你，啧。”

之后手挪向胸口。取下领带顺势绕在手上，然后是领子下的第一颗。第二颗。第三颗。

第二颗扣子有点松，一会重新钉一次；第三颗还好……

还没给他脱掉袖子，利维右肩上一热，气流呼呼地扑在衣领与脖子的交界，有点痒。刚要避开，后背就被紧紧一按，直接把利维摁进了埃尔文衣衫半敞的胸膛。皮肤的热度熏得利维呼吸困难。

“利维……明天再洗吧？”

这样靠着就算了，还在蹭！这家伙撒娇起来真是……

气息绕到了耳后，带着好听的吞咽声。

利维觉得自己快烧着了。明知道这是埃尔文的手段，可他偏偏每次都会上钩。

后退，离开埃尔文半敞的怀抱，把桌上的茶壶杯子都收拾到一边。利维盯着那双笑弯了的蓝眼睛——那笑容简直就跟孩子恶作剧得逞一般恶劣——把自己先扒了个干净。

这家伙还在笑！

一怒之下利维坐到桌上将他的脸硬生生捧到自己面前，呼吸之间带着他的热度他的气味还有他肺里自己的热度自己的气味甚至还有刚刚的红茶味！

利维咬着领带吻了上去。

发现宝石沉下的重量与接吻时埃尔文舌头的力度相当。

 

冷。

热。

冷和热到极致一样是痛是死，一如埃尔文的亲吻和爱抚。一次次在他唇下窒息而死。一次次在他左手中复苏。复活的瞬间又是一次死亡的开始，循环，循环，循环——

他依旧从容。

好恨。

恨他，更恨自己。

恨自己的手不够用力，不能拉住他一起体验这样的死和活。

“埃尔……文……”

“利维？”

他到底是从容的。汗再多，脸再红，呼吸再重，能停下来看自己的埃尔文就还是从容的。

这比毫无扩张的插入还要让利维痛。

“假如……我是巨人就好了。”

假如我是巨人就好了。艾伦做的一切我都能做，还能做得更好。

假如我是巨人就好了。我很强，绝对不会让那群巨人小鬼抢走，你的手臂也不会丢。

假如我是巨人就好了。你进入调查兵团想要寻找的东西，我来给你，我没有，我抢来给你。

埃尔文停下了，抽出了。痛着的地方还在突突地疼，利维却觉得自己已经死了。

“利维。”他的眼睛深得不像话，“别勉强。”

哪里有勉强！你个混账的这时候就把这嘴脸收起来，下面还精神着呢装什么圣人！

在我面前装什么圣人！

埃尔文，埃尔文埃尔文埃尔文，埃尔文埃尔文埃尔文埃尔文埃尔文——

就当我是巨人吧。就让我抓住你把。就让我咬住你吧。如果你真的只能看着巨人才能变成自己，就让我来变成那个巨人吧。

让我拥紧你，让我品尝你，让我用自己的身体包裹你，让我给你能睡着的地方……

进入我，把我当成巨人，彻底消灭吧。

在埃尔文湛蓝的眸子里，利维看见了自己快要痛哭的表情。

“饶了我吧，利维。”

 

最终也分辨不出是谁妥协了谁。利维一手撑着桌子，一手抓住窗帘，在一波一波的浪潮里咬紧牙。有埃尔文的重量和温度，有他呼吸时胸口的起伏，有两颗心隔着肋骨共鸣的震荡，还有身下交合部分越加稀薄的湿热和粘腻，和偶尔夹杂其中的，毛发刺入体内的不适和疼痛。

但一想到这些都来自于埃尔文，来自于活生生的还有这样冲动的他，利维就觉得无比幸福。

“利维……利维……”

越来越重，越来越痛，也越来越快乐——利维竭尽全力靠近他，贴紧他。

扣子硌着也没关系，隔着衣服也没关系。

反正自己已经脱干净了迎接你。无论你凝视的是天空还是深渊，埃尔文，我都会陪着你……

所以……可不可以……活下——

背上，埃尔文的颤抖准确无误地通过皮肤肌肉和骨骼传导过来。利维想要留住身体里的他，却没能赶上。

下意识地想要抓紧窗帘却也滑脱，利维这才发现自己也已经满手是汗。

“利维，谢谢你。”埃尔文的声音有些疲惫，“你还没射？等一下，我很快就——”

声音越来越轻，最后竟然只剩下了安睡的呼吸。

这么点强度就累得睡着了……好重！

利维艰难地撑起来。桌子倒是结实，这样折腾了四五年都没散架。

可他背上的这个人……

利维转头，蹭埃尔文的金发。皮肤上都是汗，但埃尔文的汗水利维一点都不讨厌，不如说非常喜欢。背上的肉体沉甸甸的，落在颈窝的呼吸热辣辣的，埃尔文就这样趴在自己身上酣睡着，淡色的睫毛轻轻颤动，在他英俊的脸上落下深深的影子。

利维咽了咽口水。

他还没射，中断之后略有些退去的兴致此刻正变本加厉地上涌。不得已之下利维将重量压在左臂，右手下伸的动作小心翼翼又慌乱不已，一不当心就勾着埃尔文空空垂下的衬衫袖子一道裹住了那发烫到痛的地方。

埃尔文……埃尔文……

利维一下一下，用着狠劲。就好像埃尔文刚刚给予自己的疼痛。

右手。埃尔文的右手。比自己长了一个半指节的，埃尔文的右手。无数次发出号令时伸展的右手。大拇指的指根留着疤痕的右手。

已经没了。没了。那条我留给他的疤痕也随着没了，一道进了巨人的肚子，化作一团看不出模样的血肉了。

我还能拽住他多久？一两年？一两个月？还是——

埃尔文……埃尔文……我究竟要做什么，才能让你愿意活呢？

利维眼前一片闪光。

 

月光透过窗棂。

那盆热水还是凉了。利维把毛巾放胸口捂暖了给埃尔文擦身之后好好躺进被窝，然后清理自己，挑出自己的套头衫换上。把脏衣服统统堆进水盆，忍着等明天再洗。

最后他自己一人坐在两个人的桌子旁边，安安静静地就着埃尔文的睡脸喝完了那壶凉透了的红茶。

此时利维并不知道第二天清晨，还在这张桌子前面，在一起吃早饭的时候，埃尔文会把一切都告诉他。

否则他一定也会睡到床上，把埃尔文的脑袋抱在怀里不放开。

他只是凝视着埃尔文紧闭的双眼，在心里道了一声：

晚安，埃尔文，好好休息吧。


End file.
